


Раз, два, три

by tinuvielf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Бета:  Kyokka SuigetsuРазмер: миниКанон: Hawaii 5-0Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив МакГарретт / Дэнни Уильямс, Лу Гровер, Чин Хо Келли, Коно КалакауаКатегория: слэшЖанр: драма,Рейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: Раз, два, три. Зажать нос, раскрыть пострадавшему рот, вдохнуть воздух в горло, что есть сил.Написано на ЗФБ 2018 для команды WTF Komanda obnimashek 2018





	Раз, два, три

Раз, два, три.

Зажать нос, раскрыть пострадавшему рот, вдохнуть воздух в горло, что есть сил.

И снова — раз, два, три — этот проклятый ритм, в котором как будто билось и сердце Стива, останавливаясь, лишь когда он проверял, дышал ли Дэнни. Но бело-синие, неживые губы того синели ещё больше, а залившаяся в лёгкие вода так и не выходила, и Стив снова принимался за ненавистный счёт.

Раз, два, три. Непрямой массаж сердца, искусственное дыхание. Почему, чёрт возьми, они не помогали его Дэнни, хотя прежде спасли множество жизней?

Стив не видел больше ничего. Весь мир, солнечный день на Гавайях сузились до клочка пляжа, на котором, весь извалянный в песке, лежал бездыханный Дэнни — огромная кукла, совсем не тот вечно ворчащий и недовольный напарник. Теперь Дэнни молчал, и больше всего Стив боялся, как бы это не было навсегда. От ужасной мысли открылось второе дыхание, как нельзя вовремя, потому что мышцы начали поднывать от усталости и однообразных движений, простреленное плечо горело, будто в аду. К чёрту. Стив будет делать искусственное дыхание хоть до скончания веков, если Дэнни в конце концов откроет глаза и снова будет доставать его своим нытьём. Боже, Стив даже вернёт ему ключи от их камаро и до конца жизни станет ездить пассажиром, если только… если только…

Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Раз…

Простреленное плечо просто стонало, но Стив не чувствовал боли в руке: она вся скопилась у сердца, отравляла, вынуждая сдаться. Сколько времени прошло, сколько Дэнни не реагировал? Он пробыл в воде не больше трёх минут, а дальше Стив не помнил, не отрывал взгляда от стремительно белеющего лица, безжизненных, словно резиновых губ, беспорядочно прилипших ко лбу волос. Дэнни, когда очнётся, убьёт его за причёску: вон, в его шевелюре (Стив никогда и никому, даже под дулом пистолета, не сознался бы, как ему нравился этот щегольский зачёс) мелкие водоросли запутались.

— Босс? Босс?

Голос Коно, напуганный и злой, прозвучал как сквозь вату, и слава Богу, это не могло остановить Стива. Его вообще ничто не остановило бы: ни выстрел в сердце, ни метеорит, ни цунами.

— Босс, всё кончено.

Он слышал это и прежде, ещё когда выволок Дэнни из воды. Акулья клетка долго не поддавалась: лишившись буйков, державших её на поверхности, она начала быстро погружаться на дно, увлекая в себе и Дэнни. Его Дэнни. Стив, более тренированный, мог задерживать дыхание дольше, чем кто-либо в их отряде, но и ему не с первой попытки удалось доплыть до тонущей клетки, вцепиться в прутья, изо всех сил пытаясь раздвинуть их, сорвать с места.

Тогда Дэнни ещё был жив. Лазурная чистота океана не скрывала от Стива его лицо: там были ужас от осознания скорой гибели, безысходность, безумное облегчение, что он в такой момент не один, боль, тоска… Забывшись, Стив всё порывался закричать, что всё будет хорошо, он вытащит Дэнни, как бывало не раз, но изо рта и носа вырывались пузырьки живительного воздуха, а в голове колотилась единственная мысль: не успею, не спасу, не смогу.

Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три.

— Стив… — обречённое от Чина. Стив скорее догадался, чем увидел, что тот стоял рядом с Коно и Гровером. Спасибо хоть не пытался подойти. Стив без раздумий врезал бы каждому, кто попытался бы оттащить его от Дэнни. — Оставь его, Стив, не мучай. Это больно, но он умер.

— Нет, ещё нет! Дэнни, ты слышишь меня? Слышишь?!

Сознание боролось, не желая принимать неизбежную правду, подсовывая картинки Дэнни ещё живого... но умирающего. Они намертво въелись в глаза, в мозг: это лицо, пузырьки воздуха, цепочкой вьющиеся от губ, пока Дэнни отчаянно произносил те три слова, когда понял, что всё, это конец. Его тело, содрогнувшееся несколько раз, когда лёгкие совсем заполнились водой, безжизненно стало опускаться на дно клетки, и напрасно Стив кричал, сражаясь с водой, заливавшейся ему самому в горло.

Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Снова рот в рот, не думая, что это бесполезно, что прикосновение к мёртвым, холодеющим губам, — всё, что Стиву осталось.

Это он виноват. Сорвался и понёсся в бой, по привычке не проверив, потому что прежде ничего не происходило и сегодня тоже не должно было. Как всегда, пропустил занудное ворчание Дэнни мимо ушей, а потом… потом стало слишком поздно: чтобы заставить его, Стива, говорить, где находится изъятое в позавчерашнем рейде контрабандное оружие, Дэнни швырнули в проклятую акулью клетку и спустили в океан.

Если бы Стив остановился. Если бы подумал хоть немного, послушался его совета. Не убежал бы, оставив Дэнни одного…

Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три.

Ни единого шанса, ни вздоха, ни движения, а Стив, как заведённый, продолжал ритмично давить ему на грудную клетку, из последних сил борясь с осознанием. Дэнни умер. Дэнни действительно умер?

Ну уж нет!

Плечи заломило совсем уж сильно, дыхание окончательно сбилось, Стив не помнил, когда вообще в последний раз делал вдох, словно всё ещё находился на глубине, рядом с Дэнни, за проклятой решёткой, и смотрел, раздираемый ужасом и болью, как его покидала жизнь.

Дэнни булькнул, из его приоткрытых губ вдруг полилась жидкость, и он дёрнулся, отхаркивая её. По инерции Стив вновь с силой нажал ему на грудь и, лишь услышав сдавленный кашель, почувствовав движение, очнулся от своего забытья, неверяще глядя, свалился рядом на песок. Откашливавшийся, хрипевший Дэнни попробовал перевернуться на бок, но у него, слабого, не вышло. Стив, отмерев, рванулся к нему со сдавленным:

— Дэнни, Господи! Вот так, так, держись, — и помог лечь удобнее, чтобы последняя вода вышла из дыхательных путей, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не погладить его мокрые, дрожащие плечи.

А к чёрту всё!

— Дэнни, — прохрипел Стив, судорожно стискивая того, содрогавшегося от кашля, дёргавшегося, будто в полубреду, утыкаясь ему в шею. Весь мокрый, в песке, солёный, холодный, но несомненно живой, живёхонький. — Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни!..

— Господи! — потрясённо выдохнул кто-то, кажется, Коно. — Кто-нибудь, скорее медиков сюда!

Потом они заговорили уже наперебой: Коно, Чин, Гровер; Стив даже оттолкнул чьи-то руки от Дэнни, жадно прижал его к себе, согревая, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, чувствуя, как сам оживал от этих объятий.

— Ты п-придурок, — простучал зубами Дэнни и внезапно начал смеяться. — Ты идиот, Стив, самоубийца, я всегда это знал! Почему страдаю опять я?!

Стив промолчал, только громко дыша в его подрагивающее плечо, сжимая безрассудно и почти яростно. Дэнни был жив, неважно, как Стив вытащил его с того света, но вытащил же.

— Ненавижу тебя, МакГарретт, — безостановочно повторял тот, слегка раскачиваясь взад-вперёд, словно набираясь сил пристукнуть Стива на месте. Да, пожалуйста, Стив заслужил, он столько раз уже подверг Дэнни опасности. — Как же я тебя ненавижу.

Но в воде, думая, что вот-вот умрёт, Дэнни сказал другое, и в его справедливой ругани Стив ощущал именно те, последние и отчаянные слова. Те же самые, которые, обхватив лицо Дэнни ладонями, произнёс сам:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Этого хватило, чтобы Дэнни, заткнувшись, только сильнее вцепился в него.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул он напоследок, но уже несмело, явно имея в виду другое, и его рука, что легла Стиву на затылок, сказала это едва ли не лучше всяких слов.

Да Стиву слова никогда и не были нужны. Он хотел лишь своего Дэнни.

Поэтому он, не слушая слабых возражений, чуть отстранил Дэнни — всего на секунду, не больше! — чтобы в следующий момент поцеловать. Губы у того всё ещё были прохладные, щетина безбожно царапалась, и заворчал он так, словно и в самом деле хотел отбиться, но нет, напротив, притиснул к себе Стива крепче, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Ну знаете! — грохнул вдруг за ними Гровер, но в его наигранно-сердитом голосе чувствовалось настоящее облегчение. — Даже такое дело вы умудрились превратить в цирк. МакГарретт, ей-Богу!

Оторвавшись от него, Дэнни хмыкнул и тихо рассмеялся, ероша влажные волосы.

— Боже, ты просто невозможен, Стив, — пробормотал он, глядя мутноватым, но уже более осмысленным взглядом. И Стив покорно склонил голову ему на плечо, заранее соглашаясь со всем тем, что услышит в свой адрес. — А я — ещё невозможнее, раз и вправду люблю такого засранца, как ты.

Стив привлёк его в новый поцелуй, внутренне замирая от восторга и неожиданно нахлынувшего счастья. Дэнни мог ещё сопротивляться для вида, но всё же было понятно, как им быть дальше.

Всё до умопомрачения просто. Как раз, два, три.


End file.
